


Cleansing the Palate

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Avon share a bottle, and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleansing the Palate

**Author's Note:**

> Blakefancier and I played the basis of this in an RPG long ago. To save covering up Bf's current fandom interests on her dashboard with old B7, I'm going to post this without using the official coauthor format (and yes, I did discuss it with her, and got a thumbs up). I'll change it later, when Bf has added enough new stuff that it will be buried.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

After a very successful mission, the _Liberator_ was spending a few days in orbit around Destiny for R &R. Blake volunteered to stay onboard while the others went down. And strangely enough, Avon volunteered to stay with him. He didn't quite remember how they ended up in the rest room with a large bottle of A&S, or how it wound up being mostly empty. But he was feeling very good and remembering was really not important.

Avon put his feet up on the rest room table, missed, frowned, reached down and pulled them back up again. He hiccupped. "Excuse me."

Blake grinned. "You're drunk!"

Avon felt mildly offended. "No, I'm not... I can still walk a straight line..." He started to get up, but his feet got tangled. "Just... give me a minute..."

Blake snickered, got to his feet, and unsteadily walked over to Avon. "You are. You're drunk!"

Avon folded his arms across his chest. "Well.. if I am, then you're drunker than me." 

"No, I'm not!" Blake leaned against the table, swaying gently. "I'll show you. Stand up."

"All right, I will!" Avon clunked his boots onto the deck, and leaned forward to grasp the table edge. "As soon as the turbulence dies down."

"There's no turbulence. We're in orbit around Destiny." Blake tilted his head and looked at Avon closely. He reached out and touched Avon's hair.

"Ummm... well, maybe it's a decaying orbit." Avon surged to his feet, and lost his balance, falling against Blake. Instinctively, he flung his arms around Blake, his mouth opened wide in astonishment. His feet didn't usually betray him.

Blake clutched Avon. And then he leaned over and kissed Avon gently. He teased Avon's lips with his tongue, then slipped it into Avon's mouth.

Avon's eyes opened wide. "Mmm..." Avon was drunk, not dead. He tilted his head and got a better grip on Blake's shoulders. He grinned around Blake's tongue and put his hand between them to stroke Blake's cock.

Blake slipped his hand around and down Avon's back, to stroke and squeeze Avon's arse. Avon started to take his other hand off Blake's shoulder, because he wanted to unzip Blake's trousers, but he couldn't stay steady enough to do it. He pulled back from the kiss for a moment. "Horiz...hic...zontal... would be better."

Blake nodded solemnly. "Do you think the table is sturdy enough? What about the chairs?"

"Ummm... the chairs... wouldn't want to fall off the table..." Avon staggered chair-wise. A bad back would spoil all the fun, Avon was dimly certain of that. Blake followed, groping Avon along the way. Avon kicked two of the lounge chairs togother and half fell on them. He fumbled in his pocket. "I _had_ some computer-lube in here..." Avon couldn't get the pocket open. He looked at Blake in appeal.

Blake crawled on top of Avon and slipped his hand into the pocket containing the lube. He kissed Avon hard. Avon fondled Blake's arse and kissed back enthusiastically, if slightly sloppily. Blake began to rub up against Avon, making desperate noises. Avon managed to undo Blake's belt buckle and pull it half way out, but he couldn't get a hand in to undo the button and zip. He squirmed against Blake, gasping. "You could... help!"

"Shouldn't wear... your trousers so tight." Blake got a hand between them and after a struggle and a lot of cursing, got Avon's trousers open. "Lift your hips."

Avon grunted, and heaved up. "You could stand to lose a stone..." He went back to working on Blake's trousers. "Jenna's right! You have welded the zip!"

Blake shoved Avon's trousers down, then pinched his waist. "I'm not the only one who could stand to lose some weight." Then he pressed his hips to Avon.

"I get cold. I need a little insulation." Avon grabbed Blake's arse and pulled him close. "Ahhhh..."

Blake kissed him hard, then pulled away long enough to get his own trousers open and down. Avon didn't see how he managed it, but he figured he'd find out the secret later. Blake rocked his hips against Avon's. "Oh, better."

Avon couldn't get his trousers down any farther because his thigh-high boots were in the way. "Bugger!"

"Not now, sweetheart. Next time." Blake rocked faster.

Avon gave up on the trousers. He dug his hands into Blake's arse, and thrust up against him.

Blake panted against Avon's mouth, then licked his chin. "Yes, oh, yes. So good... Avon..."

Avon gave in to a long-repressed impulse to put his hands into Blake's hair. He ground against Blake. "Ahhh... Blake. More."

"I want to... fuck you." Blake groaned. "When we're both sober. Yes?"

Avon moaned and pushed harder. "Yes, yes, all right! Finish this first!"

Blake thrust hard. Avon grunted. The chairs creaked alarmingly. Blake let out a loud groan, slamming his hips against Avon's one last time and then slumping heavily on top of Avon. "Selfish bastard!" Avon can't move under Blake's weight to finish himself off. He squirmed frantically, trying for enough friction to do the job.

Blake sighed, and fumbled a moment before slipping a hand between them to grab Avon's cock. He pumped it hard. Avon yelped and came, clawing at Blake's back. Blake released Avon and collapsed again. He nuzzled Avon's shoulder. "S'good."

"Mmm..." Avon sleepily ruffled Blake's hair. "Warm...good...stay...

Blake snored in response.

Avon harmonized.


End file.
